


Nothing can come between us

by Manahil571



Series: Produce x 101 drabbles [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, Jinhoo appears for a second, Kisses, M/M, Mentioned junhan, Mentioned xiao, Oblivious wooseok, aftermath of pdx101, makeout, seungyoung knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manahil571/pseuds/Manahil571
Summary: Aftermath of Produce X 101.(Woosoek sneaks out)





	Nothing can come between us

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly to make myself feel better. The finale left me heartbroken. This was the only way I could bring some comfort to myself. Hoping for them both, Up10tion, X1 and By9 (if ever) to thrive. Hope this gives other weishin fans comfort too. 
> 
> (ps. why do all my works end up with a makeout when i never planned that?)  
> (ps2. This is unedited)

‘I think I’m going to head to bed early,’ Jinhyuk mumbled before entering his room. He didn’t miss the worried glance Jinhoo sent him but decided to ignore it. He would have to talk to his members later; they were all really worried about him. Jinhyuk closed the door behind him gently and sighed loudly. It was the first time he got to be alone after the show finale. He laid face down on the bed and breathed deeply several times to keep the tears at bay. Jinhyuk felt an endless hole in his heart. He was sad that he didn’t make it but he was absolutely heartbroken when he had to watch Wooseok walk away from him.

The same Wooseok who he loves endlessly and who loves him back. Wooseok was his boyfriend, his friend, his group member, his partner and his lover. Jinhyuk felt his heart break into little shards when he saw his precious Wooseok crying up there on the 2nd seat. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to debut together. Jinhyuk felt as if he had failed Up10tion and Wooseok, endless similar thoughts plagued his mind. 

Jinhyuk’s eyes snapped open when he heard the door creak. He must have fallen asleep at some point. Jinhyuk guessed it to be Xiao (his roommate) who opened the door, wanting to turn in for bed. He closed his eyes again, hoping to fall back asleep. He tuned out the dull thuds of feet against the carpet. He felt the side of his bed dip signifying someone sitting there. 

‘I’m not in the mood for cuddles,’ Jinhyuk groaned, his voice coming out scratchy and high. He heard a light sigh and then two arms snaked around his waist from behind, spooning him, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. 

‘Not even with me?’ whispered a voice he had been dying to hear since yesterday. Jinhyuk turned around in the speed of lightning. Wooseok was next to him, arms around his waist and a soft smile on his pretty lips. Jinhyuk thought maybe he was dreaming so he tried to pinch himself which earned him a breathy laugh from the man in front of him and a stinging arm. It wasn’t a dream; Wooseok was real and with him. 

‘How are you here?’ Jinhyuk wondered out loud pulling Wooseok closer to him in fear of him disappearing any moment. Wooseok nuzzled into Jinhyuk’s neck and breathed in his comforting scent. Jinhyuk felt him close his eyes and hugged him tighter. 

‘I realized I have a talent for sneaking out,’ Wooseok’s words came out muffled but Jinhyuk managed to catch them. 

‘You… sneaked out…of your new dorms?’ He said each word carefully, fearing he had gotten them wrong. The tiny nod Jinhyuk felt against his neck was enough confirmation. He was more than elated for having Wooseok in his arms but he feared for his lover’s safety. ‘What about your manager?’ 

‘He left us alone in the dorms. I told the members I was going to sleep and sneaked out when everyone went into their rooms.’ Wooseok intertwined their legs together, bringing their bodies closer than before. 

‘Did anyone see you?’ Jinhyuk asked with worry evident on his face. ‘It was dangerous for you to come out at night like this! What if anyone saw you and recognized you? You would get in…’ Jinhyuk was cut off by Wooseok leaning up and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Jinhyuk kissed back without any hesitation, moving his lips with the rhythm his boyfriend set. Wooseok eagerly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Jinhyuk’s hand coming up to tangle in Wooseok’s hair, using it has leverage to tilt his head so he could take control of the kiss. Jinhyuk took Wooseok’s bottom lip between his own, sucking on it the way he knew drove the other crazy. Wooseok let out a small moan and snaked his hand between their bodies reaching the waistband of Jinhyuk’s pajamas. Jinhyuk bit Wooseok’s bottom lip, earning another moan from him. He moved his hands to hold Wooseok’s wrists and pin them above his head. 

‘You don’t get to distract me,’ Jinhyuk breathed heavily looking down at Wooseok, who was panting, face flushed and lips swollen, the most beautiful sight in Jinhyuk’s opinion. ‘Answer my question.’ 

‘No one saw me at the dorm or outside! I’ll sneak back in the early morning’ Wooseok huffed, lifting his head to try to kiss Jinhyuk again however Jinhyuk dodges his lips in favor of placing open mouthed kisses on his jaw. Wooseok’s breath hitched when the kisses moved down to his collarbones. He bucked his hips up in need of friction when Jinhyuk sucked and bit on the skin of his neck lightly. 

‘Don’t leave marks.’ Wooseok’s voice comes out wrecked. Jinhyuk took pride in knowing he did that to his boyfriend without even doing much. 

Jinhyuk lets out a laugh at Wooseok’s glare but doesn’t go further. Wooseok’s eyes soften as he looks up his lover, eyes raking over his features. 

‘I missed you so much.’ Wooseok’s eyes tear up. Jinhyuk hurriedly let go of his hands and gathered him in a hug, rubbing his back and placing a light kiss on his forehead. 

‘I missed you too baby.’ 

‘You should have been there with me.’ Wooseok’s voice comes out in sobs. Jinhyuk cuped his face between his palm and preped kisses all over his face. ‘I can’t do this alone.’ 

‘You’re the strongest person I know. If anyone can do it, it’s you.’ Jinhyuk reassures him, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned in to place another chaste kiss on his lips. 

‘Promise me we’ll make it work. We’ll make time for each other between schedules.’ 

‘No one can keep me away from you.’ Jinhyuk hugged him tightly. 

The night was over before they knew it and the early light of morning started peeking out from the curtains. The night spent with laughter, loving words and blissful moans. 

‘I think I should go back.’ Wooseok whispered. Their small bubble of peace ended and now it was time to face the reality. 

‘I’ll come with you.’ Jinhyuk moved to get up but Wooseok pushed him back on the bed. 

‘I’m not a kid babe, I can go by myself. It would raise a bigger concern if we’re seen together.’ 

‘Sure?’ Jinhyuk pulled him in for one last kiss before they part. Wooseok kissed back tilting his head to deepen the kiss. It was Wooseok who pulled away first, not wanting to get distracted again as there was nothing more distracting in the world than Jinhyuk's lips.

‘Very. Now go to sleep, I’ll call you later.’ Wooseok kissed him before collecting his belongings and went through the door with a smile at Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk sighed feeling empty without his other half by his side, but he still had a warm feeling in his stomach and an unshakable smile on his face. It was the first time after the finale that Jinhyuk thought maybe they could make it work. Jinhyuk would give it his all to make it work. 

BONUS 

Wooseok entered their new dorms carefully, trying to make as less noise as possible. The lights in the living room were still off so Wooseok thought no one was awake yet, the curtains were pulled so it was quite dark. He tiptoed towards his room but was startled when someone called his name. 

‘Where did you go?’ Wooseok could make out a figure sitting on the living room couch. The lamp near the couch turned on revealing a smug Seungyoun a mug in his hand, that probably had coffee in it. 

‘I went out to get milk.’ Wooseok replied stiffly trying to make his lie sound as believable as possible. 

‘So where is the milk?’ Seungyoun’s smile widened at having caught him red handed. Wooseok internally cursed himself for forgetting that important detail. 

‘Oh...I forgot it in the shop, I’ll get it later.’ 

‘How was he?’ Seungyoun patted the couch next to him. Wooseok let out a tired sigh but sat next to his new group member for the next 5 years. ‘Everyone kind of heard you try to sneak out last night.’ 

Wooseok thought maybe he didn’t have a skill for sneaking out after all. 

‘Better. I just missed him too much.’ Wooseok looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers in nervousness. ‘You won’t tell the manager would you?’ 

‘Of course not! We all like Jinhyuk and we want to see you happy.’ Seungyoun exclaimed a bit too loudly for the current atmosphere. 

‘Thanks.’ 

‘You can trust us. We can help you hide your relationship better from the managers.’ Seungyoun placed a hand on Wooseok’s shoulder. ‘Just like we’re helping Junho and Yohan.’ He added cheerfully. 

‘Junho and Yohan are dating?’ Wooseok asked in mild bewilderment. They were pretty close but Wooseok would never have thought they were dating. 

‘Did we do a really good job of hiding it or are you that oblivious?’ Seungyoun deadpanned. 

‘Anyway, thanks for supporting me. It means a lot Seungyoun.’ 

'If anyone can make this work, It's you two.' Wooseok sent him a grateful smile, getting up to go to his room. He was stopped once again by Seungyoun's voice. 

‘So how was last night?’ Seungyoun looks at him with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

‘Stop looking at me like that. We didn’t do anything.’ Wooseok glared at him. 

‘That hickey on your neck says otherwise.’ 

‘I’m going to kill him.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Leave kudos and give your feedback in comments! :)


End file.
